piffandomcom-20200223-history
PARTNERSHIP FOR A DRUG FREE AMERICA - Say No (The 1990's)
One of the most unintentionally hilarious PSAs ever made from america in The 1990's NICKNAMES: "I'm not a chicken, you're a TURKEY!" "The teenage mutant ninja turtles give advice on how to avoid drug dealers" DESCRIPTION: We see a young boy (Named Joey) in the middle of a school corridor, putting his bag in his locker as he's confronted by the school bully. Bully: "Hey Joey, I've got some stuff you just gotta try" Joey: "What is it?" He opens his hand to reveal some cannabis joints Bully: "Pot, Y'know... marijuana..." Joey: "Oh... well I dunno..." The bully lightly pushes Joey Bully: "What are you a chicken?" He starts making chicken noises while making chicken movements with his arms. The camera zooms out to reveal the two are inside a TV, where a bunch of children watch them both. The TV then abruptly changes to a channel with "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" being broadcast. The turtles then start talking to the group of children Leonardo: "Joey's in a jam! what should he do?" The group of children raise their hands one of the children says -''"Get a teacher!"'' Raphael: "Excellent!" Michelangelo: "Get a pizza!" Donatello: "Get real!" Then, another child with his hand up says -''"Get outta there!"'' Donatello: "You got it! let's see if Joey's that smart..." The TV then cuts back to Joey and the Bully, who is still mocking him. But then, Joey says perhaps the best comeback line in the history of mankind Joey: "I'm not a chicken, you're a TURKEY!" He then closes his locker door and barges past the bully like a pro. It then cuts back to the teenage mutant ninja turtles. Donatello: "He's right, drug dealers are dorks! Don't even talk to them!" it then cuts to all four turtles together as they say in union "Cowabunga!" The Partnership for a Drug-Free America logo can be seen FX: Mainly live action, the TMNT however are drawn in traditional animation TRIVIA: Internet reviewer The Nostalgia Critic reviewed this PSA during a video counting down the Top 11 Drug PSAs. He complained about how he was never in a class being taught by the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (of which he is a huge fan), and believed Joey's comeback was the greatest in history, jokingly stating that the bully (who he refers to as Billy Sleeze) was burned so hard, he had no choice but to stuff himself in his own locker, and hang himself with the straps of his backpack. MUSIC: N/A SOUNDS: Other than the characters talking, we can only really hear the school hallway and the TV static as it changes channels CHEESE FACTOR: Joey's comeback line can make lots of people laugh. As well as that it's obvious that this PSA was directed to kids, which will explain the sudden appearance of the TMNT. SCARE FACTOR: None. There's nothing in this PSA that's likely to scare anyone.Category:Unintentionally Hilarious PSAs Category:1990's PIFs Category:PARTNERSHIP FOR A DRUG FREE AMERICA Category:Drugs PIFs Category:Television PIFs Category:PIFs Category:United States of America Category:PIFs Reviewed by The Nostalgia Critic